


Sugar Plums and Candy Canes

by GlassAlice



Series: Drabble Goodness for the Multishipper Soul [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone is friends, It's not the ship we deserve, It's the ship we need, Lance & Nyma friendship, Lance as Tim Burton fan, Lance is an actual ninja, M/M, Memes, Nyma as sassy ex-girlfriend, Nyma is Muslim, Play Fighting, Rolo & Nyma friendship, Rolo + Lance Romance -- Rolance, Rolo as Christmas impaired boyfriend, it's Christmas, rolance, so many memes, the cool kids - Freeform, they are at Nyma and Rolo's apt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: “Buddy, easy on the bats.” Rolo leaned over, putting his weight on his left hand and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance bumped his head against Rolo’s and left it there.“Bats are an essential part of Christmas, just ask Tim Burton,” Lance pouted, but gave the bats a rest all the same.“What did I say, guys? Can you not in front of my salad?” Nyma whacked Rolo upside the head.“You’re not even eating salad,” Rolo frowned.





	Sugar Plums and Candy Canes

Nyma upturned a ziplock bag of miscellaneous cookie cutters, ranging from expensive metal to cheap plastic, onto the surface of the laminate countertop. Lance shuffled his fingertips through the pile, plucking out a pink heart-shaped cookie cutter and holding it close to his face, “These all you got?”

Rolo poked hesitantly at a green plastic four-leaf clover, “Oh, yeah. Best Christmas cookies ever.” 

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Nyma slapped the heart cutter out of Lance’s hands and it clattered back into the pile, “The frosting will make them Christmas enough.”

Rolo smirked and rolled up his sleeves, “Best get on it then, Nyma. Me ’n Lance will start on the cookie dough.” 

“Yes!” Lance threw his fists into the air and jumped a little, the hem of his green sweater--adorned with cream-colored Christmas trees--riding up to show off his flat stomach. Rolo took the opportunity to wrap his hands around the sliver of hip bone and flash of skin that appeared.

Lance shrieked and tried to pull away, leaning his whole body forward, using gravity as leverage, “Your hands are literally like icicles! Get ’em off!” Lance flailed his arms toward the oven handle to try and pull himself free of the icy grasp.

Rolo laughed and slid both of his hands further under the other boy’s pullover, hugging Lance from behind. He snuggled his face into the wooly fabric of Lance's sweater, pulling him tight against his chest. Lance smelled fresh, like fabric soap and mint.

“You just fit so nicely in my arms, lover boy.” Rolo made a show of gripping both his elbows around Lance’s slim waist. “So tiny,” Rolo growled lowly in his ear.

“Ow!” Rolo jerked forward suddenly, throwing Lance off balance and carrying them both crashing to the floor. Rolo did his best to shield Lance from the brunt of the fall, but they ended up in a tangle of limbs in spite of his best efforts. He rubbed the back of his beanie-covered head, “What was that for?”

Nyma brandished the wooden spoon she’d used to wack Rolo upside the head, “Look at you two on this holy day, ya’ll need baby Jesus. None of that PDA in front of me or you’re both spending Christmas on the streets.”

“You’re Muslim, Nyma, it’s not even your holiday.” Lance held onto Rolo’s neck as the muscular man lifted him off the floor and onto his feet. 

Nyma counted off saltily on her long fingers. “But I’m letting you use my apartment, my cookie cutters, and my baking ingredients for your celebration,” Nyma bonked the wooden spoon on Lance’s forehead and then Rolo’s, spattering them both with a dusting of powdered sugar from the bowl like the blessings of a Christmas baking fairy, “so please consider the safety of my eyes.” Both boys accepted their punishment, heads bowed, but they shot each other secret smiles, a silent pledge to cause mischief for the rest of the night.

The cookie making extravaganza continued mostly without incident, though by the end Rolo had accumulated a significant amount of flour in his hair and on his clothes from a flour fight that basically amounted to Nyma and Lance ganging up on him for three minutes straight. Despite the distraction, they were able to produce a beautiful assortment of freshly baked cookies without a single burned batch. They baked hearts, stars, butterflies, and one four-leaf clover at the insistence of Rolo. Lance used an upside-down tumbler as a cookie cutter and haphazardly smooshed together a giant snowman. Nyma made a jeweled rainbow of frostings--deep reds, lush greens, shimmery silvers, and even black at Lance’s request. 

The trio brought sheets full of their springtime Christmas confections into the living room. Lance moved a potted fern of tall, lush sprigs that Rolo had nursed with care off of the coffee table. Nyma grabbed the second pot, filled with the dried husks of mums that she had tried desperately to save, and placed it on top of the bookshelf to make room for their sugary treasures. Lance plopped himself down on the floor and filled his plate with a cookie of every shape. He placed a butterfly in the middle of the pile and dipped his knife into the burgundy frosting. 

“Not going to wait for us?” Nyma giggled. 

“We’re not starting? What, do I have to wait for grace or something?” Lance huffed, sticking out his tongue. 

Rolo smirked and pushed Lance’s tongue back in with a salt-tinged finger, “It's rude to stick out your tongue. You should put it to better use.”

Lance sputtered, “Nasty, Rolo.” He used his palm to pull the salt off his tongue. 

They all sat on the floor around the coffee table cluttered with plates of cookies, mismatched knives poking out of bowls of frosting, and sprinkles of every shade and variety jammed wherever they could fit. Lance picked up the black bats from his collection of Halloween sprinkles and shook them generously over his butterfly. 

“Buddy, easy on the bats.” Rolo leaned over, putting his weight on his left hand and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance bumped his head against Rolo’s and left it there.

“Bats are an essential part of Christmas, just ask Tim Burton,” Lance pouted, but gave the bats a rest all the same. 

“What did I say, guys? Can you not in front of my salad?” Nyma whacked Rolo upside the head, squeezing the bowl of yellow frosting she had been using back onto the overflowing table. A jar of pearl sprinkles rolled off and Lance caught it before it hit the floor.

“You’re not even eating salad,” Rolo frowned, but went back to his cookie decorating. 

“I also don’t celebrate Christmas, but look at me being so nice. Remember me? The one with the eyes you’re not supposed to corrupt?” Nyma plucked the butterfly off Lance’s plate.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that!” Lance lunged, grabbing at the cookie as it flew beyond his grasp. Nyma stood up, looked straight at Lance, and without blinking took the biggest bite she could off the wing. Lance sputtered, eyes wide, and gestured wildly at Nyma. He looked pleadingly at Rolo as if to say ‘are you seeing this?’

Rolo chuckled and used a strong finger to close Lance’s jaw, “Don’t fight it, you won’t win.”

Lance crossed his arms and pouted playfully, “I can’t believe you’re on her side, you’re supposed to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh, Lance, you know we both love you,” Nyma waved him off with a smile, walking around the table to place a chaste kiss on Lance’s cheek, stolen cookie crumbs and all. 

Lance used his shoulder to wipe the kiss and crumbs off. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all mushy on me now, Nyma.” A smile tugged unbidden at the corners of his lips.

Rolo rubbed his hands together with newfound vigor, “Let’s get these cookies decorated so we can eat them!” 

Nyma pinched Rolo’s stomach and jiggled the fat between her fingers, “You don’t need any more cookies.”

Rolo snagged her hand and they grappled to the floor. Using his strength to gain the advantage, Rolo sat on her stomach and tickled her sides. Nyma kicked and wriggled, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, “Okay, I'm sorry, I give! I give!”

Nyma wiggled onto her tummy and tried to crawl away, “Lance, save me!” She dramatically threw an arm in his direction.

Lance sat back on his hands and shook his head, “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, “this is what you get for eating my cookie.” He shot her a sly smirk. 

“Traitor! You said you loved me!” Nyma kicked back at Rolo and managed to grab one of his hands. They wrestled, Rolo bumping into the couch and Nyma against the legs of the black coffee table, jingling silverware against glass bowls and knocking two bottles of sprinkles into Lance’s ninja grasp.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Rolo drawled as he flicked his wrist out from her grasp, “he loves me now.” 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, Nyma, you broke up with me. Now all of this,” Lance gestured up and down his lank physique, “is off limits.”

Nyma finally heaved herself out of Rolo’s grasp and kicked him playfully in the shoulder.

“Watch it. I’m already down one limb,” Rolo said, knocking his fist against his prosthetic leg. “I don’t need to be down another.”

Nyma rolled her eyes and adjusted her hijab, “You two are the absolute worst. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.”

“Because you love us.” Lance plastered a saccharine smile on his lips.

“Gah! Didn’t we just talk about how there’s no love in this friendship?” Nyma sat up, brushing invisible dust from her pale yellow sweater. 

Rolo made a kissy face, “We love you, Nyma. Come here and make out with us.” Rolo leaned over to Lance who joined him in making kissy faces at Nyma. 

“You two are disgusting and you are never allowed in my house ever again!” Nyma chucked an unfrosted cookie at them. It hit Lance square on the nose before falling messily to the floor.

“I live here.” Rolo lazily brushed crumbs from his lap, while Lance shrugged and ate a piece of the crumbled cookie from the carpet next to him. 

Nyma shot him a look and Lance lifted a shoulder in nonchalance, “Ten second rule.”

“Oh. My. Lord.” Nyma gaped for a moment, then threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, “I give up.”

Lance smiled open mouthed, showing off the half-chewed cookie still inside. 

Rolo shoved him, laughing, “Gross, dude.” 

“You love it,” Lance mumbled around his mouthful. 

“Why did I agree to have Christmas with you two? It’s not even my holiday,” Nyma said, not caring to hide the obvious disgust on her face.

“Why do you ask such dumb questions?” Rolo retorted, picking off a crumb from Lance’s chin and eating it off his finger.

Nyma shrugged, “I make terrible life decisions, obviously.”

Lance grabbed another cookie from the unfinished pile, “We should watch a movie while we decorate.”

“There’ll be nothing left to decorate if you keep eating them,” Nyma sassed.

Lance pointedly took another bite of cookie. “Didn’t you say you had the Nightmare Before Christmas?” he turned to Rolo as he asked. 

“Yeah, I bought the book for tonight.” Rolo tilted his head in the direction of the bookcase.

“It has a book? That’s awesome!” Lance said. “You should read it to us!” 

“Me?” Rolo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah! Read to us! Read to us!” Lance started chanting and Nyma joined in pounding her fists into her lap, “Read to us! Read to us!” Lance pounded the table and the dishes rattled along in chorus.

Rolo put his fingers in his ears, “Fine! Okay!” The chanting continued, “That’s ENOUGH! I’ll read it already!” Nyma and Lance cheered and sat up on their knees to high-five over the table.

Rolo pushed himself up with his good leg and walked over to the bookshelf. Lance ran to Rolo’s room to grab a set of blankets and a couple pillows. 

When Lance got back, Nyma was already sitting on the couch with Rolo. Lance tossed her a pillow and she caught it easily, pulling her legs up on the couch cushion. Lance curled up next to Rolo, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

He looked down at the book in Rolo’s hands and an eyebrow twitched up. “What is that?” Lance asked, confused.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas Book you wanted,” Rolo drawled in his rumbling baritone.

“No. No it’s not.” Lance shook his head, sitting back. Nyma tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

“Yes it is.” Rolo held it up pointedly for Lance to see, brow furrowing.

“Uh…” Lance began, breathing out a silent snort with a longsuffering smile, “do you see any bats or skeletons or ghosts? No. Because this isn’t the Nightmare before Christmas.” Lance emphatically tapped the book cover.

Nyma let out a snort of her own and Rolo shot her a look.

“It literally has a border of sugarplums and candy canes with a picture of Santa looking all happy in the middle.” Lance’s finger traced the pictures as he spoke, before rapping a slender finger against Santa’s jolly nose. “Not very Nightmare-ish is it?”

“Huh,” Rolo replied helpfully, studying the cover.

“Rolo...” Lance brought his hands up to his face in a prayer-like manner before dropping them down, “This is the NIGHT before Christmas.”

“Oh... Yeah, I guess it is,” Rolo hummed. Nyma lost it and fell off the couch laughing. 

Lance pretended to wipe a tear out of his eye, “I can’t believe you did this to me. You got my hopes up and everything.”

“Rolo, what the hell?” Nyma giggled from the floor, “How did you get that mixed up?”

Rolo shifted under Lance’s weight, features uncharacteristically nervous, “I don't know, I thought it was the right book. And Lance always talks about it, so…”

“Aww, babe,” Lance cooed and kissed Rolo’s cheek, “That’s so sweet. Thank you.” 

Rolo looked down at the book and grimaced, “I’m sorry, I ruined it.” 

Nyma kicked softly at Rolo’s prothstetic with a socked foot, “Don’t get all down on Christmas. Besides, look at Lance. His face is all twitterpated.”

Rolo turned to Lance and smiled. Lance was blushing lightly and squirming away, but Rolo caught him and sat him on his lap. He blew a raspberry onto Lance’s neck and the tan boy shrieked in surprise. “Stop it, Rolo!” Lance giggled and kicked the air as Rolo buried his face in the crook of Lance’s shoulder and inhaled. Lance smelled like the crumbled remains of the freshly baked butterfly cookie. He kissed a dark freckle on Lance’s neck before letting the squirming boy go. 

Lance huffled as he settled back down on the couch, redder than before, “So are you going to read to us, or what?”

“You still want me to read to you?” Rolo asked, surprised. 

“Of course we do!” Nyma lifted herself back onto the couch, resting her head on Rolo’s lap, her legs dangling off the arm rest. 

Rolo hummed, “Okay then.” Lance squealed and wrapped his hand around Rolo’s elbow as he settled in for the story. Rolo opened the book and took a deep breath, clearing his throat, “‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

Nyma used her foot to flick off the lights and Lance whispered a quiet “nice” as the room filled with the soft glow of the fireplace. White fairy lights above the couch, the only Christmas decorations in the house, gave off just enough light for Rolo to read. 

Lance yawned and pulled his worn blanket over his lap. His eyes drooped closed at the sound of Rolo’s deep voice and Lance could feel the hypnotic vibrations ripple through Rolo’s chest, soothing him to sleep.

\----

“And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle’ But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of site -- Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” The pages rustled together as Rolo gently closed the book.

Soft snoring from his left and slow breathing from his right filled his ears. Rolo chuckled deep in his chest before letting the book drop to the floor. He pulled the pillow out of Nyma’s grasp with only the barest of protests from the sleeping girl and replaced his lap with it. She curled into a ball, burying her face in the soft white pillow. 

Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Rolo unwrapped Lance from his arm and slid out from underneath the sleeping boy. He lifted the blanket out of Lance’s slackened grip and used it to tuck in Nyma before scooping Lance into his arms. Lance’s head lolled to the side, resting against his shoulder and Rolo hugged him tight. The slender boy was light in his arms and Rolo felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him as he carried Lance cradled in his arms. Unfortunately for Rolo, Lance was all leg, which made it a bit cumbersome to maneuver through their apartment’s narrow hallways and small doors, but Rolo managed the feat without bumping the other boy’s knees into anything. 

Lance made a whine of protest as Rolo bent and gently placed him on the bed. The larger man pulled his now scarce blankets over Lance’s body. Rolo usually slept with three blankets in the winter, but he’d be warm enough tonight with Lance at his side. He laid down next to the sleeping boy and Lance curled naturally into Rolo’s warmth, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Rolo smiled gently as he stroked Lance’s hair, “Good night, lover boy. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Here's the end! I was so excited about this ship but it is just NOT POPULAR ;^; But I fell in love with it as I wrote them <333 
> 
> This ship needs love, this is best ship, except for Klance. Klance is canon King. But Rolance is Ace of Hearts. 
> 
> Beautiful artwork by [Nikole Kephir](http://nikole-kephir.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, [Starbuck-7](http://starbuck-7.tumblr.com/)!! Always there to support me <333
> 
> If you want, [stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
